


we're stardust, you and i

by scorpiusmalfoys



Series: El's Harry Potter Canon Companion Extravaganza [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flourish and Blotts, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: Astoria became increasingly more interesting as the afternoon drew on. She could talk and talk, and he wanted to listen; usually he would be annoyed if he spent more than 5 seconds with someone who could chat like Astoria Greengrass, but she infected his soul with the life in her words.-the un-fridging of astoria greengrass
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: El's Harry Potter Canon Companion Extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049015
Kudos: 12





	we're stardust, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, so this is kind of the first of many kind of canon/maybe bend canon slightly fics I have planned out, i just have a lot of feelings about astoria greengrass and her fridging. i hope you like if not please put some /constructive/ criticism in the comments it would be much appreciated !! i will probably write more drastoria because i am so attached to astoria and i am somewhat planning a sequel already :D  
> -  
> also fuck jk rowling

She wore an olive-green sundress, it pooled around her as she kneeled on the floor, organising the books. Dark hair streaming down her back. Astoria Greengrass had always been sickly, even at Hogwarts; he knew her sister and Daphne was often caught complaining about how ill her sister was. He never paid her any attention, mostly because he was too focused on bullying Harry Potter and friends while also dating Pansy. He supposed she never paid him any mind either. He came in looking for a specific book about experimental potions, he had heard about it in an opinion piece in the Daily Prophet and decided to see what it was all about. He didn’t really have anything better to do. He was reluctant to bother her, she seemed peaceful, but he couldn’t find the book. He coughed slightly.

“Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find-”

Astoria jumped and stumbled back, falling to the floor.

“Shit!” he cried, scrambling to help her up, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said, gladly taking his arm to get up, “what was it you were looking for?”

Her accent surprisingly had a slight Irish lilt to it, he couldn’t recall if Daphne ever sounded like that. She brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. She was all bones, a side effect of being ill he supposed.

“Oh, I was looking for Purposeful Explosions,” he told her. She frowned.

“I believe we just ran out of stock; it’s been so popular after that article; we’re hoping to restock next week, I could reserve a copy for you if you would like,” she told him. He nodded in understanding.

“That would be much appreciated, thank you,” he smiled politely.

“Alright! I guess you’ll be alerted when your copy is ready to buy,” Astoria said, pulling a small pad out of her pocket and tapping it.

“It was nice seeing you, Astoria.”

Her cheeks flushed red, “oh, um, you too, I guess.”

The next week, Draco headed off to Flourish and Blotts to pick up his book. It was mid-morning, and the street of Diagon Alley was bustling with people. He saw a few people turn their nose at his presence, but he was so used to it that it barely phased him. He entered the cosy shop to see Astoria dozing off slightly at the front desk. The bell of the shop door made her fly to attention, searching around the room to look for whoever had disturbed her sleep.

“Oh, hello, Draco!” she smiled, her skirt was covered in a floral print, she fumbled under the desk and pulled out a brown paper parcel.

“Thank you so much, how much is it?” he asked, she listed off the pricing and he handed over the amount. She smiled at him. He went to turn around and leave.

“Do you want to get a drink, like? After me shift?” she asked, he whipped around, failing to conceal the shock on his face.

“You want to be seen having a drink with me?”

“That is why I asked.”

“Okay, well, sure, what time does your shift end?” he asked cautiously.

“In about an hour,” she told him.

“I’ll see you then, I guess.”

Draco couldn’t hide the smirk that stretched on his face as he left.

He returned to the shop an hour later, having perused around shops and bought a little too much.

“Hello,” she said, exiting the shop, now wearing a small over-the-shoulder bag, “I was thinking we could go to that new cafe place; I keep eyeing their cream cakes in the window every morning.”

The pair walked in; Draco could watch the eyes of customers slowly turn to him. Astoria grabbed his wrist and hurried to a table. If she noticed the stares, she didn’t mention anything.

“I’ll go up and order, you just stay here.”

“I’ll have a pot of tea, thanks.”

She nodded and hurried up to the counter. He tried to ignore the staring; he could see Lavender Brown glaring at him from the corner of his eye. After a few minutes, Astoria came back with the tray. She had about three different cakes and a large mug of Hot Chocolate.

“I have to eat a lot of sugar, I promise I’m not a glutton or anything, like,” she said quickly.

“Don’t worry, I don’t really care if you have a sweet tooth,” he replied, “you should’ve let me pay though, at least for my tea.”

“What? No, I asked you out for a drink and so I should pay,” she said, she looked around, scrunching her face up, “is there a reason, Lavender Brown is giving us the evils?”

“I told you, you’re with me and anyone who associates with me gets shit from other people,” Draco replied, “ _I_ deserve it, not anyone else.”

Astoria sighed, “well, that’s their problem.”

“Anyway, why are you of all people working a small retail job?” he asked. Astoria smiled.

“Because it’s fun, I get to meet so many weird and wonderful people there; a cauldron of vampires came in the other day, it was wicked.”

“Wicked?”

“Oh, shit, I forgot, it’s a Muggle term, wicked means cool.”

“How do you know a Muggle term, aren’t you a pureblood?”

“Well, yes, but I have Muggles in me family; apparently Gran and Grandpa were so mad when Aoife married a muggle, they didn’t disown her, though, Rian’s also a pretty decent bloke. This girl told me the other day that she thinks all this magic malarkey is down to genetic mutations, she explained it to me and it’s pretty sound.”

Draco raised his eyebrows, Astoria took this as a sign to explain, “it’s like, she told me about this muggle comic called the X-Men, and she explained that they get superpowers through genetic mutation, and so she pondered on it a bit and decided that magic has to have some kind of genetic thing because it’s passed down through families but logically, a genetic mutation would also explain Muggleborns and also Squibs, I’m pretty convinced by it, to be honest.”

He nodded, “that actually does make sense.”

“See, I tried explaining it to Daphne but she’s always so bloody mulish that she wouldn’t even consider the fact,” Astoria said. Draco hadn’t ever thought of Daphne Greengrass as stubborn, mostly she just stuck to her friend group, always giggling when he would go talk to Pansy. She took a gulp of her Hot Chocolate.

“Do you and your sister usually butt heads?”

Astoria shook her head, “only over certain things, she thinks muggles are a bit dim, but I keep trying to tell her that they have their own form of magic called science and she won’t hear of it, like, we have magic users who are a bit dim, doesn’t make all of us stupid. She also has a hang up about the witch trials, even though I told her most of the people who actually died were Muggles.”

“I didn’t know that,” Draco replied.

“Of course you didn’t, Purebloods love to make it out like wizards and witches were solely prosecuted for magic but most of the time it was just women who were a bit weird, maybe they made some kind of herbal remedies for their village and they also had a whole thing about Catholics and practicing witchcraft, yes, some muggles knew magic truly existed but most of them still think the only form of magic is old magicke,” Astoria said, “they don’t like reporting it in History books because there’s an underlying Muggle-hatred that still runs through our society today, like the ideas that muggles should be kept in the dark about magic or that muggles are inferior because they don’t have magic, even the word muggle is inherently flawed.”

Astoria became increasingly more interesting as the afternoon drew on. She could talk and talk, and he wanted to listen; usually he would be annoyed if he spent more than 5 seconds with someone who could chat like Astoria Greengrass, but she infected his soul with the life in her words. It didn’t sound like she had many friends, so he presumed this was a way to offload all her inner thoughts.

“Yea, it sucks, Fergus’ll be inheriting the estate because Daphne and I are women, not that I will live long enough to own the estate, but I’d like for Daphne to at least inherit or _Seamus_ at the very least,” she rambled on.

“What do you mean you won’t live long enough?” he asked.

“My blood malediction makes it very unlikely I’ll be reaching the age of 40,” she replied solemnly. Draco furrowed his brow, but she continued, “it’s not too big of a deal, my one goal in life is to create something that I can be proud of and leave in this world gladly, I guess I would like to create me Magnum Opus, like.”

Something in Draco’s stomach lurched, why did he want to help her achieve her goal?

They exchanged owls frequently after that, Astoria always talking about a new book she read, she was currently fascinated by fungus, apparently, she had even gone to the Leaky Cauldron to interrogate Neville Longbottom on where she could find certain fungi so she could put it in a stew.

“Draco, who do you keep writing to?” his mother asked. He didn’t know how much she knew of Astoria’s radical muggle ideologies, but he hoped very little.

“Astoria Greengrass,” he told her truthfully.

“Oh, that sickly girl, she was always so mouthy at those functions we would go to,” she responded, “I hope you’re not assuming a romantic relationship with her.”

“Why not?” he quickly said.

“Well, first and foremost, she’s ill, she won’t be able to give you a strong Malfoy heir and secondly, she wouldn’t make a very agreeable wife, her sister, however, would be much more suitable.”

Draco scowled, “maybe it’s best that the Malfoy bloodline ends with me.”

Narcissa gasped in shock, “how dare you, after everything we’ve done to keep this family together, just wait until your father hears about this.”

He got out of the leather armchair he was once sat in, “ _Harry Potter_ kept us out of prison, he’s the only one who’s kept this family together.”

Astoria was wearing a dark green jumper today.

“Draco! Hi!” she said, pulling her bag up over her shoulder. She had a few more freckles today.

“Where do you want to go today?” he asked.

“We could go back to my house, only Daphne’s in and she’s not going to be bothering me.”

The pair took the Floo channel to Greengrass Hall. They were in the main living area, the room was decorated with dark and earthy tones, the sofas were regal but also looked comfortable. Portraits decorated the walls, all craning a look at who she had brought home. Astoria brushed off the soot from her plaid trousers. 

“Astoria! Is that you?” someone called from the kitchen.

“Yea, it’s me, I have a guest!” she yelled back. Grabbing Draco’s hand, she ran up the stairs to her room. She was clearly out of breath.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, hunched over, “fine.”

He helped her sit on her bed as she caught her breath. He looked around her room, the walls were slate blue, and she had an assortment of posters, Quidditch teams, old political posters and some muggle bands, her bed was king sized, and the sheets were white with embroidered shamrocks all over them, the head of the bed was covered in an array of pillows. 

“Who was the weirdest person you saw in the shop this week?” he asked suddenly. She smiled and thought about it for a while.

“This man came in wearing a hat and he had attached antlers to it, he believed he was the reincarnation of James Potter apparently,” Astoria told him, “but I’ve also seen this bloke hanging around, right weirdo, bleach blonde hair, always looks like he’s sucking on a lemon, likes books we don’t have in stock.”

Draco gave a playful tut, knocking her arm slightly.

“Hey!” she scowled, lightly punching him back. Their playful hitting devolved into an all-out tickle war. Astoria ended up on top of him, her once neatly made bed a complete mess. They stopped for a second and looked at each other, Astoria’s lively deep brown eyes stared into his soul as she caught her breath.

“Boop,” she said, lightly pressing his nose with her finger, a smile growing on her face, she hopped off him, she looked at the ornate clock on her dresser and sighed.

“Mistress Astoria, it’s time for your medicine,” said a House Elf wearing a Butler’s uniform, who had suddenly popped into her room, carrying a tray with a plate of biscuits, three potion vials and two mugs of hot chocolate, “Mistress Daphne told me you had a guest.”

“Thank you, Brigid,” Astoria smiled, taking the tray from her servant. The House Elf disapparated. Astoria lined up the three vials, opened them and shot them down like it was Tequila. She then scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

“Disgusting, it always tastes like that shit Ma would put on your nails to stop you from biting them.”

She sat back down on her bed, handing one of the mugs to him.

“Do you want to see something funny?” she asked, Draco shrugged. Astoria opened the drawer to one of her dressers and brought out a leather-bound notebook and passed it to him. He opened it and inside were scribbles of _DIE DRACO MALFOY_ , _Draco Malfoy will fall off his broom and DIE_ and _Draco Malfoy will get dragonpox and SUFFER_.

“What is this?” he asked incredulously.

“I made that when I was ten, you’d become the Slytherin House seeker and I had begged Daphne to try out for the team the summer before because I wanted to see a girl play on the team and she’s got Ma’s talent for it and she finally caved and she was gonna do it until she sent me this letter that was like Draco Malfoy bought his place on the team and I was so furious, I hated you for so long, I would even support the opposite team to Slytherin,” Astoria explained. Draco suddenly had violent flashbacks to watching the Slytherin stand to see one kid wearing a Gryffindor hat and waving a red and gold sign.

“That was you?” he asked. Astoria nodded, taking a gulp of her drink, “why did you stop?”

Astoria snorted, “You quit the team, I did hate you in 5th Year though, but I hated most of the Slytherin House then because of the whole Death Eater thing.”

“Oh,” Draco said, suddenly finding his mug very interesting. Astoria took it upon herself to change the topic into a random customer who came in who wore only Gilderoy Lockhart merchandise. They chatted about her favourite weird customers for a while until Draco caught a glimpse of the time and knew it was time to get home.

Draco knew his heart raced every time he got a letter from Astoria; he loved watching her Ural Owl, Naoko, fly in through his window. He loved her letters, the little faces she would draw to express her feelings about something even more and the badly drawn doodles of the people she met in the shop. She had spider scrawl handwriting and the blue ink was often smudged a little.

“Is that the Greengrass owl?”

Draco whipped his head around to see his father stood in the door.

“Yes,” he replied, he knew where this conversation was going to go, and he wished he could just disappear.

“The Greengrass girl, the sick one? Your mother told me about your… _friendship_ ,” his father said with a sneer.

“Father, I do not want to talk about this.”

“I’ve heard things about her, how she believes _Muggles_ are as good as us,” her father continued, “do you truly wish to court a _blood traitor_.”

“Stop it, Father!”

“She will not make an agreeable wife.”

“She is my _friend_ , am I not allowed to make my own friends now?” Draco said exasperatedly.

“Why would you want to fraternise with a Muggle-lover like _her_?”

“I’m not having this conversation, Father.”

Draco turned back to stare at the dark wood of his desk and willed his Father to go away.

Astoria was wearing a big straw hat today, she had poked flowers through the small holes. The pair were having a picnic on Parker’s Piece in Cambridge. She had brought a hamper that her house elf, Brigid had put together. Astoria’s light-yellow skirt pooled around her, reminding him of the day they met.

“Ma says I should be getting some sun apparently it helps with being sick and all,” Astoria had told him, as he was pretending to be looking for a book just so he could see her, so they arranged for a picnic. The green was busy with families and half-drunk teenage delinquents.

“What’ve you been up to recently?” she asked. Draco shrugged.

“Nothing much.”

“Oh, dossing, are we?” Astoria said jokingly. He smiled slightly.

“Maybe.”

They chatted about nothing for a while, Astoria eating most of the food she brought and Draco simply drinking a butterbeer.

“My parents don’t like me speaking to you,” he suddenly said, “they have this whole thing about how you like Muggles too much and they assume we’re romantically involved which isn’t good because they don’t think you’ll make an agreeable wife.”

Astoria gave her little mocking snort that he had grown to love, “an _agreeable_ wife, I surely hope I won’t be, besides who cares what they think, you’re an adult, you can talk to whoever you want.”

“I know, it’s ridiculous, they just make me so angry. It sounds stupid but you would think after _everything_ they would be more open to new ideas about muggles.”

Astoria sighed, “old people, I guess.”

There was a long pause of silence.

“What if we _were_ romantically involved?” she suddenly said. He struggled to find words to answer such a direct question.

“I- I wouldn’t mind that,” he stammered. She moved towards him, sitting awkwardly in front of him so she could stare into his face. So, he leant in, placing a single peck on her lips. His heart was beating through his chest. Her face bloomed into a smile, she leaned in again, pressing her plump lips against his, she was tentative. She drew back.

“I’m guessing that means we _are_ romantically entangled,” she said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> here are some trans resources:  
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/p6q5sm-homeless-black-trans-women-fund  
> https://transrightshumanrights.carrd.co/  
> https://pointofpride.org/  
> https://twitter.com/IMANISHANTE/status/1267453848853065728  
> https://twitter.com/aidenschmaiden/status/1280255812363972608
> 
> and here are my socials:  
> twitter: peabrainidiot  
> instagram: frygebraec  
> tumblr: jeanscotts


End file.
